


Beautiful Drug

by SarcasticMusician



Series: Cheer Up Buttercup [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticMusician/pseuds/SarcasticMusician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to what most might think, Maria does not have a death wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Drug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpiderBites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderBites/gifts).



> This was inspired by two songs, and way shorter than I envisioned so I may come back to it. The songs are:   
> "Die a Happy Man" by Thomas Rhett & "Beautiful Drug" by the Zac Brown Band
> 
> Hopefully you like it! This is part of my upcoming series Cheer up Buttercup.

Contrary to what most might think, Maria does not have a death wish.

At least she didn’t.

Not when she charged headfirst chasing a magic-spear wielding demigod. Not when she dove from a plane parachute-less to save some injured skydivers. Not when- this could go on forever.

 _The point is_ , Maria used to think, _I do not have a death wish._

Unfortunately, her mind has begun to change the longer she spends with a certain redhead assassin.

Now it’s not the kind of death wish one might think, but to Maria it’s all the same. The loss of breath, distraction, loss of her composure for even split seconds…

The idea popped into her head last Wednesday. Natasha and her had plans for a date, nothing fancy, but the assurance of each other’s company was enough.

Maria had been walking to her quarters only to find Natasha in the dress. Not the red number that makes her knees just this side of wobbly, but the black dress. Her breath catches like it always does, mind leaving only to bounce back with one thought: _She’s going to be the death of me._

The rest of the date had been a bit of a blur, a comforting amazing blur, but the thought kept creeping through her mind.

Halfway through the movie, Nat had sat up from leaning on Maria her heart constricting a bit at the distance. Only to find her breath catching as Natasha let down her hair, sighing a bit and returning to Maria.

Now she’s not complaining, not really.

Would it be nice if she could keep the quirks of a smile off her face during commander-mode?

Yes.

Would it be helpful to keep her heart from pounding just a bit faster when she comes around?

Of course.

Would she change it for the world?

Never.

Maria likes to think of Natasha as a drug of sorts. But, if she was going to get addicted to anything, it’d surely be the amazing woman.


End file.
